Changes
by cherry-ice-blossom
Summary: Sakura and Ino start off a new year at a completely new highschool with completely new people. What kind of trouble are they going to get themselves into? Read and find out. pairings; sakura x multi and ino x you decide.


kay so i was bored again so i thought maybe since i have so much free time on my hands i should write another story.  
hopefully this one will keep going? *sigh*

disclaimer ; i dont own naruto. never did, never will.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-beep-

".."

-Beep-

"...."

-BEEP-

-...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

"..MY GOD. I GET IT ALREADY!"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

"What Ino-pig?!"

"Get up already! We're going to be late for school, it's our first day. Hurry up and get ready!"

"Yea, like i care. why would i want to go to a new school full of rich snobs?! And how'd you get into my house anyways."

"Well of course your mom let me in! And Sakura you never know if there's going to be some hot guys there." 'Ino-pig replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"*sigh* All you care about is guys, Ino-pig. Besides you have a boyfriend." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Well of course, but no one beats my Shika-kun"

"Mhm sure" Sakura said clearly with no interest in teh topic.

"It's true! He's so hot, sweet, smart, funny, did i mention hot?" Ino replied with ANOTHER dreamy look on her face.

"Yup , total opposite of you!"

"Whatever, just hurry up we're going to be late on the first day of school."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Sakura said while slipping on her shoes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x--x-x-x-x--xx-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x--x-x-x-x

"WOW! this school is huge!" Ino exclaimed while staring at the huge building with wide eyes.

"..is this...even a school?!"

It was amazing the school looked like a freaking CASTLE. It had a gigantic fountain in the middle of the field and there was an absolutely amazing garden. What surprised them the most was that they seemed to be the only ones that were shocked by this. It seemed as though all the other students attending the school were used to seeing these types of stuff, unlike them. Sakura and Ino weren't rich nor were they poor, there were along the middle. So it's no surprise that they'd be so shocked by seeing the school. I mean, their last school was horrible! Broken desks, broken chairs, broken windows, the food was horrible, and even the ceiling had a few cracks in it.

"Sakura, I have to say. Our old school looks like shit compared to this."

"Ino, every school made our school look like shit."

"That's true. But, this school is incredible! LOOK AT IT! IT'S CRAZY!"

"Heh, I wonder what the people here are like."

"Hopefully they aren't bitches, or we'd get expelled our first day here."

"I doubt that the principle would expel or suspend us. She was the one that wanted us to come ehre in the first place."

"Yea, i don't think she wants to lose her top students just yet and you know...."

"Anyways let's head inside and see if the inside is even more amazing." Sakura said while grabbing Ino and dragging her into the building.

"OH. MY. GOD.!" They exclaimed in unison.

It was even more amazing than the outisde! Everything looked so expensive that they were afraid to touch anything incase it might break. The ceiling had no cracks, the desks and chairs werent broken, the windows werent smashed, the cafeteria was absolutely stunning! It looked like a fancy resaraunt except you know..in a school.

Anyways, they looked around and realized that a lot of the students walking around were very stunning. The guys looked incredible! But, the girls on the other hand.. don't get me wrong they were beautiful too. It's just that they were a bit slutty...okay very slutty. They adjusted their uniform so you can see a whole lot of cleavage and it looked like they threw ten pounds of make-up on their face.

They were staring in awe for who knows how long until -

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura screamed as a guy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair knocked her over.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there. Well gotta run. Bye!" Wow , he was pretty cute..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"NARUTO-BAKA GET BACK HERE!" said a very good looking male with onyx eyes and hair that strangely resembled a chicken's ass.

"MAKE ME SASUKE-TEME" hmm so sasuke was his name.. i guess it suits him.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"PSHT LIKE YOU COULD!" oh..he's in for it now.

"THAT'S IT, I'M GETTING RID OF ALL YOUR RAMEN" ..HAH ! I TOLD YOU..wait...what? ramen? what does that -

"NO TEME YOU CAN'T. ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, IM SORRY!" ..what ..the ..fuck. he apologized because of his _ramen?._

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I want you to give me back my boxers." ..holy shit..are they GAY?!

"pssst Ino do you think they're gay? He just asked for his boxers!" Sakura whispered.

"I honestly don't know. But it would be such a waste that Sasuke guy and that Naruto guy are pretty hot, don't you think?

"Yea but, I'm pretty sure that they're gay, if not ..why would he have his boxers then..?"

"I have no clue- OH they're talking again hopefully we'll find out if they're gay or not."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dobe give me back my boxers now." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde haired boy.

"eheh...w-w-well.." Naruto nervously scratched his head.

"Well, What?!"

"Well, uhh I kind of sold it to your fangirls..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"well you know how much they spend for your stuff. I'm getting rich off of this! You don't mind do you? Nah, I didn't think so. Thanks a bunch Sasuke!" Little did he know Sasuke was growing angrier by the second.

"Dobe, say goodbye to your ramen stash." Sasuke said while walking away.

"WAIT, WAIT, SASUKE IM SORRY! FORGIVE ME. I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I SWEAR. SASUKE! SASUKE!!!" Naruto shouted trying to catch up with his best friend.

'Wow, this is going to be one hell of a year." They both thought.

Little did they know that there were still many other strange people in their school besides Sasuke and Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

WOW, ROFL.  
I wrote that story right now from the top of my head and that was freakkin hard man! LOOL  
but yee, i finished! it's not that great..=/  
but y'know i'm still learning  
so please don't flame me? LOL  
and uhhh **10 reviews** and i'll update kay? kay thanks. :)

~rawr.  hmm maybe i should just use the name..pedro..LOOOL i think i might use that ! :)

sooo

~pedro. LMFAO doesn't that look sick? thought so.


End file.
